


In the Dark of Night

by layla_aaron



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson finally admits the truth to himself. (3x06 "The Kenzi Scale")</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wistfulwatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/gifts).



> Written for [**Onceuponaland Gift Basket Challenge**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/82669.html)
> 
> Spoilers for 3x06 "The Kenzi Scale"
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

He started to shiver. He recognized the signs of going into shock but was unable to do anything to prevent it. The sight of Kenzi's lifeless body on his bed made him want to retch, but he wouldn't turn his back on this tableau until Lauren confirmed it was actually Kenzi or some fae mimicking her. Still feeling the effects of Tamsin's mindfuck, doubt mingled with guilt inside him. He'd deal with Tamsin and that dirty trick later. Now, he just needed to know... He couldn't lose Kenzi. Not now. Not ever.

When Lauren told him the test revealed the blood to be fae, her terse tone penetrated his haze of overwhelming emotions. Stark relief washed over him. Now to find Kenzi - the _real_ Kenzi.

***

Later that night, long after they'd retrieved Kenzi from the cave, he lay there in the dark. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Kenzi from his clothes. He'd carried her out of the forest, holding her close to him, rubbing her scent on him. Surreptitiously, he'd marked her over and over, rubbing his chin on her head. She'd taken it as a sign of affection, her grip on him tightening each time. He needed to mark her with his scent as much as he needed her scent on him.

He grabbed the front of his shirt, bunching it in his fists, and brought it to his face. He took three deep breaths, inhaling the scent of Kenzi. His hands quivered. "Kenzi," he whispered. For the first time since Kenzi's "visit" to the Norn, Dyson allowed himself to consciously acknowledge the truth. When she'd gained his love back for him, everything had changed. She'd retrieved his ability to love, period. Kenzi had assumed her actions meant he could love Bo again, but Dyson knew otherwise. He still loved Bo as something more than a friend but was no longer _in love_ with her. He'd fallen in love with the one person who'd risked her life more than once to help him. "I love you, Kenzi," he whispered into the dark room, then inhaled her scent once more.


End file.
